Ambiguous
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: Rex yelled at his older brother "I don't know if I can trust you. I don't even remember you! I just don't know who you are anymore!" One-shot about Rex questioning César about his integrity and loyalty.


**After being stressed out from the previous episode of Generator Rex, "Written in Sand", I decided to make a fanfic to keep my sanity. The first draft of this was much shorter, however when I showed it to my friend, she asked me to improve it.**

**Bing said the earlier version was too 'feminine' I have to see more from Rex's world, "Make it more insult and brawling, that's how the boys roll". Thus this had become one of the hardest fanfic I made since I need to be serious about boy's perspective.  
><strong>

**Warning: Spoilers for episode "Written in Sand", I don't have a grammar beta reader, English is not my first language and neither is Spanish. Generator Rex is owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Ambiguous **

,,, ,,, ,,,

"_Deciding whether or not to trust a person is like deciding whether or not to climb a tree, because you might get a wonderful view from the highest branch, or you might simply get covered in sap, and for this reason many people choose to spend their time alone and indoors, where it is harder to get a splinter." _

_~Lemony Snicket_

,,, ,,, ,,,

When Rex walked the dark corridor during the midnight in Providence's base, it had deafening silence. You can't blame a teenager for his craving for midnight snack after a stressful day. But after a small trip to the kitchen, Rex pondered if his small late night stroll was a good idea. His own footsteps didn't make the eerie feeling inside his head go away.

Apparently he wasn't alone.

...and of all people he just had to face _him_.

César Salazar, his older brother, was walking to opposite direction, heading towards to Rex. They would cross each other, whether it was intentional or unintentional. The corridor was the only way to get through, and Rex must pass his brother to reach his destination, his private bedroom.

Wonderful...

Rex had been avoiding his brother lately. No thanks to his unwanted truce with Van Kleiss few days ago. The old leader of the pact had warned him about César. But even though he wasn't exactly trust his arch villain, Rex couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right about his older brother.

Were there any people he could actually trust in this world of strangers?

When he was young he had to rely on Holiday and Six's guidance. But when he was older, he understood that there was a difference between professionalism and familial affection...and again Rex was lucky to trust and considered them as his new adoptive family.

When he was deceived by Noah, it was another thing. He could understand that. That blond teenager was just caught up in situation. Noah decided to leave his deal with White Knight and preferred to befriend with him instead. Rex was lucky enough to have his best friend back.

Bobo was the only one who didn't have anything to hide. He stood for the EVO teen for good or bad (mostly the bad part). The only time that chimp was being unusual was when he replaced himself with a robot. Rex still didn't figure out what was 'Bobo time', but his roommate had no indication to stab him from his back.

But his own brother…of all people? His own last living family might have deceiving him? Why is the world being a douche bag to him? Why can't he have a reliable life? It was far more than he could handle. It was ironic that Rex had been dreaming to meet his brother...only to avoid him.

The chilling air conditioner had awakened Rex from his train of thoughts. The EVO teen realized that he had stopped for few seconds. He was hesitating...and unfortunately, his brother saw right through his emotion.

The youngest Salazar tried to ignore brother's stare. He was burying his doubt and decided to run pass the elder. This shouldn't be a problem; just stay cool and run pass his brother. César shouldn't notice his doubt. When they passed each other, he almost succeeded fleeting and forgetting their encounter.

...that is until César caught his arm.

Rex paled, hating the sudden contact, but he tried to be not so obvious. The other problem was César who in terms of human was larger and somewhat stronger than him. He held his arm firmly, not enough pressure to hurt his little brother, but strong enough to stop him. So Rex let his brother talk for a while, maybe he would talk something gibberish or science talk, all the garbage and then let him go.

"You know…I got the funny feeling that you've been avoiding me."

"Oh, really? Gosh, I don't know." Rex chuckled, "Maybe you've been too busy talking with machines in your lab that you lost your reality senses."

His brother frowned and somehow wasn't convinced. "I understand if you're feeling a little bit edgy towards me…"

"Hah! Edgy…that's a funny word. But hey, it's not like you care about me anyway. You forgot to find me when a robot with our _mamá_'s voice was trying to kill me." Rex cracked a laugh, but it was more like a sinister laugh. He lost his cool immediately since he thought his brother was being pathetic.

He wanted so bad to smudge his older brother's annoying face… But that is the face that resembled his...

César winced, "I forgot to check you because of my work…"

"Figures…" Rex muttered, "…maybe someday you'll create something that would kill me again."

"Rex…" In rare moments César was being serious, "Is this why you've been avoiding me, lately?"

Now things were getting out of hand, so Rex decided to escape from his brother's clutches. He was squirming away and muttered, "César, let go of me."

César ignored his brother's plea. He pulled him closer instead. Now Rex was panicked beyond words, like a cornered rat being interrogated by a cat.

"You believed what Van Kleiss said about me?"

"No, seriously, let me go. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just because I'm weird doesn't mean I'm crazy, Rex."

Rex stopped struggling. He was facing his older brother instead, and then asked, "Then tell me… Tell me about everything during the Nanite explosion. What exactly happened? Why did I have the funny feeling that you've been hiding something?"

"I told you ZAG-RS knew the exact answer…she was brain-washed."

"You expect me to believe the history to some robot?"

"No, I meant that ZAG-RS had more accurate data…"

"This is your problem, César. You relied too much of machines than humans. Why can't you tell me all about it yourself?"

César was suddenly gone deviant. He looked aside and confessed, "I…can't…"

His reply had angered Rex beyond anything…

"_He didn't tell you? Huh… I'm not surprised."_

Then, it clicked to Rex's brain. He remembered Van Kleiss' words few days ago. Those sickening words from that old man was still haunting him.

_"Do not place your trust in César. He's not the man you believe him to be."_

César had given Rex the ambiguous answer…

Blue sparks came out from Rex's seized hand. It suddenly grew large and formed into a giant fist made of metal, the smack hands. Due to the size and new strength his older brother spontaneously released him. But since Rex was consumed by his overwhelmed emotion, his giant smack hands pushed César away. The impact caused the older man's back slammed to the wall.

"I'm sick…and tired of all this vague crap and you expect me to deal with it!"

César had recovered. His older brother backed away slowly, both of his hands rose as a universal sign and saying, "_Mijo_…calm down."

"Shut up!" Rex barked, "Stop calling me _mijo_!"

In reflex, César raised his electromagnet device and shot the magnetic wave through Rex's hand. Rex screamed when one of his metal hands was destroyed. Seeing his mistake on hurting his little brother César was reluctant to use his device again. But Rex recovered quickly as his demolished hand grew back.

The EVO teen used his opportunity, pinning his elder to the wall with such force using his mutated hand. Now César's life was under the mercy of his brother. When Rex looked up to César, he had realized something he never seen before. His brother's expression...he was surprised.

César was never surprised at anything before. That meant…he knew something that Rex didn't.

Rex pondered what he should do to his brother. He had enough with all those lies that fed to him.

At this point, he could've squeezed him...wait no, Rex was not a murderer. He could've knocked his normal fist to César and demanded answers. Or he could report to the Providence that his older brother had lost some screws, went crazy and assaulted him. Most of the agents would've believed him, right?

Sure Knight wouldn't be pleased, but the big White boss wouldn't take any traitors under his wing. Maybe the worst scenario that César would be locked in the lower base prison. Holiday would've been shocked, but the doctor would understand his problem and prefer to be on his side. Six would…well he would support Rex, since he hated his brother from the day they met.

Rex then cautiously eyed the electromagnet device on his brother's right hand. César still raised that item, but his hands were shaking.

"You know something, César? People fight and work their ass to defend themselves. But all you have to do is raise one of your hocus pocus items and then you can get everything away with it."

"Unfortunately, that's probably right."

"Well, okay then…use that against me, like before. Go on, I dare you." Rex narrowed his eyes.

César glared back and throw his electromagnet device away, "No."

"Pick that damn thing and fight me, coward!"

"Call me what you want. Believe what you want to believe. That device was meant to stop you, but it hurt you instead. I refuse to use that again, because I never want to hurt _mi hijo_."

The youngest Salazar paused for few seconds, but he shook his head furiously and yelled back.

"I told you to stop calling me that! I don't know if I can trust you… Damn it, I don't…I don't even remember you! This isn't about what Van Kleiss said about you. I just don't know who you are anymore!"

His older brother looked at him sadly, "Even though you don't think me as that... You are still _mi hermano_, to me…"

Rex stared numbly at his older brother's confession.

…and those damn flashbacks had to interfere….

Rex remembered when the day César had found him.

The day when he hugged him, when César told him about his family, when he showed him the family pictures (even though he didn't remember the faces), when César made a stupid pose declaring his wondrous ideas of Rex's haunting plan, the day he confessed that ZAG-RS had their mother's voice…and when he called him _mijo_…

But if what Van Kleiss said turn out to be true then all of those would mean nothing to César…nothing!

With a frustrated yell, Rex pulled his mechanic hand that turned back into normal size. He stepped back while his head were debating of all facts he heard. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know who to trust…Van Kleiss or his brother?

Nevertheless…César was his brother…

…he couldn't…right…?

…right?

After few seconds wasted for staring at the floor, Rex looked up to his brother. Apparently, César wasn't offended by their sudden brawl.

"You're an idiot, César."

So Rex ran.

He made into the room of his salvation, his private room that was occupied with overslept Bobo on the hammock. He stopped in front of his single bed and suddenly fell on top of it. His body fell flat on the bunk bed, not even bothering to let go of his goggles and shoes.

He was too tired…

Rex knew that he could force his older brother to spit out everything. He would've asked César if he was lying, if he was going to betray him…anything. But the EVO teen couldn't face the truth. He would thank God if César pledge his caring and loyalty forever to him. But if it turned out to be lies… He didn't know how to react.

So Rex decided to flee and wait. He chose to drown under the sea of uncertainty than the answers beneath the surface. He decided to observe and hope there's something more than this accusation, shutting the world around him so he wouldn't be hurt no more.

…and he noted himself to punch that chicken Kleiss and demand the real answers.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Back in the dark corridor, César was left alone. The Hispanic scientist was standing there, losing his thoughts to the darkness. His eyes glued to the cold polished floor of Providence base.

César then put his hand inside his pocket and picked something.

When took it out, it was paper. It was something that he always carried everywhere he goes, his most treasured item among everything. The paper was a photo…an old picture contained himself, his father…and Rex when he was a little, frozen in time.

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Yes, I'm one of those who stubbornly believed that César is not a bad guy. Me and my friend Bing had discussed it very seriously (since we both studied in film-making, plot development and character design field). We could also explain why he forgot to check his brother. This doesn't mean that VK is lying though. He could cause the whole chaos. But the theory about César being evil was sort of flawed and I actually was writing an essay to prove that theory. Go on and try to debate with me…I dare you.**

**Bing: Now you're just being paranoid…**

**Me: This is what happened if CN make us wait too long for the new episode.**

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Description: (explained by my Hispanic friends) **

_**mijo**_** (****abbreviation of **_**mi hijo)**_** = my little boy. Though the real translation is 'my son', t**his term can be as** a pet name from a man to a younger boy.**

_**hermano **_**= brother**

**César is a Spanish variant for Caesar…so I made it clear that I didn't spell it wrong.**


End file.
